Elastomeric bags, particularly of the type used to collect body wastes such as fecal matter, will, if reusable, include a bag emptying opening formed at the lower end thereof, preferably in a spout-like depending portion. This opening is sealed by a clamp which allows opening of the bag for emptying of the contents, and a resealing of the bag for continued use.
A variety of such clamps have been proposed wherein the clamp is molded of an appropriate plastic and includes a pair of elongate legs joined by a living hinge at one end and including some form of releasable latch means at the other end, the bag, about the opening, being clamped between the legs.
Examples of such clamps will be noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,888; 4,834,730 and 5,125,133.
The formation of such clamps of plastic, that is a thermoplastic or synthetic resinous material, is particularly desirable in that the clamp can be inexpensively molded as a one-piece item with an integral hinge and latch. The clamps so formed are usually intended for reuse.
However, elastomeric materials of the type used in the formation of thin-walled fecal collection bags and the like give rise to special problems. For example, such elastomeric bag materials, by their very nature, provide a substantial resistance to clamping forces. Because of this resistance or reacting force, the clamp itself must be sufficiently stiff so as to avoid any flexure as might allow leakage. The known clamps have not been noted as being of such stiffness or rigidity and are not, particularly after repeated use, considered very effective in retaining a seal.
In one form of known clamp, a grooved or female locking part is provided within which the elastomeric material is clamped by a male member. However, because of the nature of the elastomeric materials, it is difficult to press the materials into and in conformance with the cavity of the female locking part. Further, most elastomers have a high coefficient of friction which causes "pulling" problems when they are forced into a cavity.
Thus, while molded one-piece clamps include the advantages of being inexpensive to fabricate and capable of being reused several times, the actual sealing capabilities of the known clamps, particularly as with regard to elastomeric materials of the type used in human waste collection bags, are less than completely effective.